Not Just Another Ordinary Day
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Audrey is a delightfully affectionate drunk. Audrey/Nathan, Audrey/Duke, Audrey/Chief... yes, you read that right.


**Disclaimer:** If Haven were mine, we'd have seen a lot more triangle-y shippiness going on by now. It's hot... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Requested over at the Haven Comment Fic Post over on the LJ comm havenmaine! Please head on over and check it out. We need more authors/prompts! Also, this isn't my best work ever, lol. It was purposefully written disjointedly 'cause of Audrey's inebriated state...and my lack of sleep.

* * *

It was the first Saturday in October and in Haven, Audrey's quickly learned, it apparently meant spending the afternoon at the high school's homecoming football game and the evening basking in the warmth of the town bon fire. Now normally, she would've preferred to stay curled up on her couch all weekend, drinking hot cocoa while watching cheesy Lifetime movies. But Duke, as persistent as he could be, had shown up at her door around ten o'clock that morning with a puppy dog pout and a bag of bagels, and she just couldn't turn him away.

They ate overpriced hot dogs and french fries, and cheered from the stands as the home team went on to win in the final minutes of the game. It was oddly exhilarating, the shared joy in the crowd as they celebrated. Audrey was surprised to find that she loved every minute of it.

From there, they walked lazily over to the Grey Gull so that Duke could check up on the help and stuff her full of more delicious food. Unfortunately though, that's when it all started- he brought her a dirty martini from the bar with that cocky smile that she secretly could never resist. One soon led to another and another, and by the time they made it over to the bon fire and Nathan offered her VIP access to the flask in his jacket pocket she was riding quite a pleasant buzz.

"You know what?" she asked Duke, leaning into his side with a dopey grin on her face, "You're a good friend."

She heard him chuckle, "And _you_ need to lay off the sauce. What do you got jello shots in those ridiculous lookin' boots of yours or something?"

"Hey, I just bought these, buddy," Audrey backhanded him lightly in the stomach, slightly miffed.

"It's not my fault you look like you have Muppets on your feet."

Audrey reached up and ruffled his hair, shoving him playfully, "Never mind, I take it back. You're a _horrible_ friend."

Stumbling away from him, she pushed the sleeves of his oversized hoodie up her arms for the hundredth time that day. She had to find Nathan. At least _he_ wouldn't rag on her for her fashion choices.

"Hey! Audrey, where are you are you going?" Duke called out after her, probably waiting for her to answer him. He didn't get one, "You know what? Fine, be that way. Oh- and I want the sweatshirt back tomorrow! Don't make me come after you, woman!"

Giggling at his antics, she felt a shiver run through her body, the flickering light from the fire making the world spin around her. Her brain was fuzzy and her legs had gone numb from the cold, but the combination of the two- for some crazy, random reason- had her absolutely convinced that she was walking on air. Which apparently, to her, was the most amusing phenomenon she'd ever experienced.

God, she was drunk.

"Nathan!"

"Parker?" his head cocked to the side in confusion, "Your partner in crime ditch you already?"

Ignoring his not-so-subtle dig toward Duke, she grinned and slid her arms under the open front of his jacket until they were wrapped around his waist. If she'd been sober, maybe she would've seen his eyes widen and heard his breath hitch. To her though, he was a warm body on a cold night and a good friend who wouldn't judge her for getting totally sloshed at her first town event. Also, more importantly, he was the carrier of booze.

"He insulted my footwear."

Nathan snorted, "How _dare_ he."

"I know, right?" she laughed, nuzzling her cheek against the softness of his layered, flannel shirt, "Clearly, he doesn't know a good winter boot when he sees one."

"Of course not," he agreed, finally circling his arms tentatively around her back as well, "He's only lived here... in _Maine_- with the snow and the slush and the ice storms- his whole life. What does he know about boots?"

Audrey groaned, poking him in the ribs from behind. He jumped. She didn't notice.

"Fine, fine," she sighed heavily, "I guess he can still be my friend."

He took a deep breath, his chest expanding against her like he was about to reply, when they both heard the Chief in the crowd behind them, making his way toward them.

"Nathan? What the hell is going on here?"

Audrey smiled. It wasn't every day that you saw both of the antisocial Wournos men participating in the festivities in an unofficial capacity, completely unaware that they'd been caught "fraternizing", even as Nathan grumble under his breath and quickly untangled himself from their impromptu hug. Audrey pouted, all she knew was that she'd been forced into giving up her human furnace and she didn't like it one bit. As payback, she grabbed the flask out of the inner pocket of Nathan's jacket and darted toward his father.

"Hey, Chief!" she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

She was only going to hug him, that's all. An overly friendly, I've only known you for a few months but you're already a part of my crazy family, hug. But somewhere in her drunk mind, _hug_ somehow became _kiss_ and the next thing she knew her lips were pressed against his.

He froze, a surprised grunt escaping him. But, as quickly as it started, it was over, and she was smirking up at him as she held the flask up between them like a hidden treasure.

"Would you like to participate in the fun flask?"

"Audrey!" Nathan hissed behind her.

"'_Fun flask?'_" a blush rose on the Chief's cheeks, one he'd surely blame on the cold at a later date, and he couldn't quite meet her eyes, "Uh- no. Thank you. Parker, why don't you let Nathan take you home."

She pouted, "But, they haven't even drawn the 50/50 raffle yet!"

Nathan grabbed her by the elbow, tugging her backward until she all but tripped into him, "Come on, Audrey. Time to go."

"Jeez, pushy much?" she grumbled, "What if I win?"

"Nobody ever wins those things."

Suddenly, his arm was around her shoulders, and his father was just a blur in the distance.

"Bye, Chief!" she called out hastily, watching him nod halfheartedly toward them over her shoulder, "Where's the fire, Nathan?"

"Oh, my God," he stopped, grabbing her shoulders to steady her before throwing his arms out to the sides in frustration, "You do realized that you just kissed my father, right? The Chief... Our _boss._"

Audrey shrugged, not really seeing the problem, "So? I've kissed_ you_ before."

"Yeah, but- I mean... That was different!"

One delicate eyebrow rose, but otherwise she just continued staring at him.

Huffing, he turned and started ushering her down the street once again, "How much of this are you gonna remember in the morning."

"Very little," she chuckled to herself.

The last time she'd been this far gone, she ended up dancing on top of a table in a gay bar back in Boston. Or, so she'd been told... by half of her FBI graduating class.

"Yeah," he sighed, feeling him shudder against her, "I wish I could forget it, too."

Audrey pressed the flask back into his hand, "Fun flask, dude. It's magical."

**End.**


End file.
